Roses are Red Violets are Blue wait their Purple
by Emlollic
Summary: A story of Rosalie and Emmett from when they are younger to when they grow up with some Alice and Jasper and a bit of Edward and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rosalie's POV:

I had just said bye-bye to my bestest friend Alice Cullen , she wasn't very well today and for the first time I had to go to school by myself. I gave her a big hug.

"Love you Alice" I said.

"Love you too" said Alice,

"I can't believe you are sick I have to go to school by self now" I said pulling my best sad face,

"Don't give me that face" said Alice.

Esme, who is Alice's mummy came up behind me and said

"Your mummy is in the car Rosalie time to go poppet",

I waved to Alice and skipped down the steps on the last one I fell flat on my face and started crying.

My mummy came running out of the car, my biggest brother Edward came and picked me up and gave me a hug. My mummy came up behind him and said

"Oh my god!"

**Half an hour later**

I was sat with Alice both of us giggling our heads off. I had at least the next week off, it wasn't all good news though I have bruised my nose quiet badly and it was bleeding but it had stopped now, but Alice kept laughing at me because I had cotton wool stuck up my nose and I kept getting angry at her. My biggest brother Edward had given me a big hug before he went so did my second biggest brother Jasper also so did Alice brother Emmett who is the same age as Jasper I was quiet pleased about that. Jasper and Emmett are best friends as well. I don't who Edwards's best friend is but I do know he has a girlfriend called Bella who I like a lot and we all tease them.

Jasper and Emmett tease me and Alice as well but they can be really nice as well.

Me and Alice have hidden under the covers as her mummy Esme is coming up the stairs and we are supposed to be a sleep I don't think she will mind though.

I am feeling quiet tired though and I think Alice has fallen a sleep. I think I will take a nap.

Rosalie and Alice: 5

Emmett and Jasper: 7

Edward and Bella: 13


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming I had had a horrible dream about a mean man trying to catch me.

Emmett came through asking me what was wrong, I realized that I had slept all through the day and was still at Alice's.

"Rose, Rose" Emmett was calling me.

"Yes" I said quietly

He came over and gave me a big hug and asked me what was up I wasn't really listening I was just really happy that he was holding me.

"Rosalie Hale listen to me. What's up?"

"I just had a bad dream that's all"

"Anyway how did you hear me screaming I mean Alice didn't wake up" I asked pouting.

"Oh well ermm… I was kinda gettin some Ice cream" he stammered

"Ahhhh…" I said trying to be shocked but it didn't really work, I mean Emmett has always loved his food.

"Do you want some" he asked

"Yep" I said nodding.

We went down the stairs he got back out the mint choc chip (both our favorite) and just talked about stuff like my nose and if it was ok his school and my school. It is easy to talk to him he is also one of my bestest friends, but I better not tell Alice that she might take my Barbie doll head off again (she did that last time when I got the same shoes as her and she got a bit mad).

I think must have fallen asleep again because I woke up in the morning next to Alice. She was sitting in front off me glaring down at me.

"Why do you smell like mint?"

UhOh!

Rosalie and Alice: 5

Emmett and Jasper: 7

Edward and Bella: 13

Thank You to

**EmmettTeam**

**Tdi1fan**

**Duncaniscoolgreen**

For your reviews

Hopefully my next chapter is going to be longer .

Everyone is going to be a bit older!

x


	3. Chapter 3

6 years later…

Rosalie's POV:

I was trying so hard to keep my arabesque perfect but I could feel my self on the verge of falling, luckily the adjudicator interrupted

"Thank You. That will be all Rosalie. We will be in touch very soon with news of your audition."

I sighed with relief as I put my leg down; I curtsied as gracefully as I possibly could

"Thank you Miss Webb"

I replied as politely as I could and rushed out the room in to the arms of my mum Lily.

She set me down and smiled at me brightly

"That was some of the best dancing I have ever seen you do my darling"

She said as she gave me another hug. I collected all my things put my uggs on over my tights and my coat over my leotard and skipped out to the car, I jumped into the front seat, which I don't normally get to do but neither of my brothers were here so it was my luck day, and put my favourite song, turned it up full volume and started bouncing on the seat, singing the words loudly.

"That's quite enough of that"

laughed my mum as she clambered in the car and started the engine.

"Now Rosalie, you are definitely sure about going to this dance school if you get in, you do realize that you will have to move away and board there?"

"I'm sure mum, I'm eleven, I'm not a baby anymore and I am an independent woman"

I stated the last bit strongly.

My mum began to laugh again

"Oh dear, I knew it was a bad idea for Esme to buy Alice that Destiny's child album, first it was the bootyliscous dancing and now this"

She said wiping the tears of laughter streaming down her face. I scowled at her as we pulled up into the drive of my house. I jumped out of the car and was on my way to run over to Alice's

" Erm excuse me missy go and get dressed before you go and join your self to Alice again"

"Fine"

I said slightly annoyed, I wanted to tell Alice about how my audition had gone. I ran up stairs to my room two at time and went into my wardrobe I put on a top and pair of jeans. I walked over to my mirror and shook my hair out of its bun and let it fall down my back, I got my silver brush my mum and dad had given me for Christmas, it was one of my most precious things I owned, that and a blue rabbit that Emmett had bought me when I was six it was called bubblegum, and combed my hair with it.

I rushed down the stairs, and ran to my mum in the living room, she was sat on the sofa with my dad

"Bye, love you lots, see you in about an hour"

"More like 6 hours"

joked my dad

"Actually yes more like that"

I replied in all seriousness.

I arrived at Alice's and ran through the front door, up the stairs and banged straight in to Edward and his girlfriend Bella who were hugging at the top of the stairs.

"what are you doing here"

I asked.

" Here to see Emmett and all the family, don't seem pleased to see me it's not like I've been away for three months in Africa or anything."

Edward said sarcastically.

"sorry"

I said giving him and Bella a huge hug.

" now if you don't mind I need you to move so I can see Alice"

"sorry we ever got in you're my my darling little sister"

he said ruffling my hair.

" Its fine I said, just don't call me that or ruffle my hair again okay?"

I replied running into Alice's room shutting the door behind me.

Alice was sat at her large cream desk on the computer, she turned to look at me and slid of her chair. We both started screaming and jumping up and down hugging.

"How was it?"

She asked her eyes wide open and her pixie crop all disarrayed from our little spaz we just had,

"I was amazing. I really hope I'll get in."

"I bet you kicked ass"

Screamed Alice.

"Alice"

I exclaimed,

"you shouldn't say things like that"

"Sorry, I 'm just so happy!"

she cried leaning over to give me a hug.

"I'm guessing it went well then with all the screaming"

said a low voice. I turned around and there was Emmett, leaning against the door frame, his hands in his pockets and a large smirk on his face.

" Emmy Bear!"

I shouted and ran over to give him a big hug. He's only thirteen but is still a lot big and taller than everyone else in his year including my other brother Jasper.

" Hey Rosalie, nice to see you too"

he chuckled. I looked up at him and smiled broadly.

" what?"

I questioned.

" I haven't seen you in ages"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice giggling to herself, her green eyes sparkling. She had a plan.

I'm dreading to find out what it is ….

Rosalie and Alice: 11

Emmett and Jasper:13

Edward and Bella: 19

**Thankyou to all the people who reviewed it's nearly been to years since I've added to this story!**

**Next Chapter is going to up as well.**

**Love Emma x**


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks later ….

Rosalie's POV:

I was over at Alice's yet again, when I heard someone rushing up the stairs, it was my mum she sounded excited and was shouting my name

"Rosalie! Rosalie!"

I left Alice's room and I was stood on the landing.

"What, what who died?"

" Don't joke about that"

my mum said breathlessly,

"and anyway you got in. You got in!" she shouted

"I did"

I screamed

" oh my gosh, I got in"

and then embarrassingly I began to cry,

"oh baby"

said my mum as her arms enveloped me, I also felt another little body grab onto me

"I'm so happy for you, Rosie"

cried Alice.

**September **

Summer had passed so fast, I don't really remember what happened. I just tried to spend as much time with Alice as possible before I had to go away.

I was stood in front of my suitcase checking I had everything I would need. Then I suddenly remembered. I reached under my covers and grabbed bubblegum, I'll never know how I nearly forgot him. I put him in my suitcase and zipped it up.

"Ready to go"

I looked over at my dad; I ran and put my arms around him

"I'll miss you daddy"

"I'll miss you to sweetie , but don't worry we'll come and visit you as much as we can"

he said as he pulled back and wiped a tear from my face.

I walked out the house and saw everyone stood on the drive, ready to wish me good luck and to say goodbye. I hugged everyone in turn, first was Esme.

"You look after yourself honey and don't you forget us while you are gone. I baked these for you for the journey."

I thanked her and gave her a hug, I probably wouldn't eat the cookies as it isn't a good diet for a ballet dancer.

I said goodbye to everyone Carlisle, Alice and Emmett which for some reason seemed to be the hardest.

As I drove away from them my tear duct's just opened again and I was in floods of tears all the way there.

My mum pulled up in the car at the large glass building

"Okay poppet its time"

At that moment in time I really didn't want to leave the car and leave behind my old life, but I knew if I wanted to carry on my dream it was time to let go.

I slid out of the car slowly and trudged into the intimidating building, the woman at the desk peered at me over her glasses.

"name?" she demanded rather rudely

"Rosalie Hale" I retorted, not in the mood to answer back or comment on her dismissiveness.

"Room 43 of Block 5, here is your key, you can go"

"Thank you" I said but she had rapidly moved on to the next student behind me in the line.

I tried to drag out the walk with my Mum as long as possible but soon I arrived at my door. I swung it open, all that lay in front of me was a boring, plain room with white walls and two beds either side. I had a desk to myself and a pin board, there was also an ensuite bathroom attached to our room for the both of us, but all in all it was pretty basic.

"I have to go now sweetie if I am going to get home before dark" said my mother placing my bag on my bed "I hope you have a wonderful time here I'll miss you so much."

I swung my arms round her neck and cried "I'll – miss- you – so – much" I hiccupped.

"Awh me too sweetie, me too"

And then she was gone, I was left alone in my room crying to my self.

"Grow up Rosalie" I said to myself "stop being such a baby"

I jumped off the bed, thinking to myself that I better get my life sorted out before I leave this room to go to introduction that starts at two as stated on the information sheet that the woman at the desk basically threw at me.

Out of my bag I took all of my clothes and placed them in the wardrobe.

I then took out all of my photos and going away cards from everyone.

The photo of me, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Bella and Emmett took pride of place in the centre of my pin board.

Rosalie and Alice: 11

Emmett and Jasper:13

Edward and Bella: 19

**Hahahahaha. Sorry again that it's been so longggggg. But I promise I am putting another chapter up soon. Thanks to everyone who is still reading.**

**Emma xx**


End file.
